Un brindis por la clase
by elenalunapotter
Summary: Snape les da la idea... y lo que sigue es cuestiòn de criterios. Esta solo es una traducciòn, pero a mì me gustò el fic. Autor: filkertom.


**N/A:** Mis queridos lectores, ya stoy de regreso. Ya sè que les he quedado mal con mis fics sin terminar, perdòn, pero les prometo que ya muy pronto, ok? Mientras tanto, les dejo este otro que , de una vez les digo no es de mi autorìa. El autor es **filkertom** y està en . La historia se llama originalmente **Drinks For The House **y me pareciò que bien bvalìa la pena que me pusiera a traducirlo, por supuesto, con el correspondiente permiso del autor. Lo traduje lo mejor que pude intentando conservar la escencia del fic... claro, las felicitaciones son para flickertom.

Que lo disfruten (blink)

**UN BRINDIS POR LA CLASE.**

-ESTO- dijo el Profesor Snape –NO ES parte del programa normal para la clase de pociones.

Siete de los muy-talentosos-para-darse-cuenta estudiantes de séptimo grado ponían al menos un poco de atención. Probablemente era cierto: no era que los aborreciera como tales; era solo que no merecían el esfuerzo de despreciarlos. Snape no era solo otro profesor de Hogwarts, conversando de vez en cuando con los alumnos o sonriendo o pretendiendo que le importaba sus insignificantes vidas –cuál era esa palabra? Oh, sí... relacionándose. Snape no tenía ninguna relación con sus estudiantes.

Bueno, no tanto así. En el aula él era el maestro, la fuente de donde procedían las bendiciones y el conocimiento fluyera... y ellos eran recipientes imperfectos, inmerecedores de sus grandes talentos.

Y no es que fuera mentira. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, la jovencita que estaba a su izquierda, Hermione Granger, era una estudiante y bruja talentosa. Sin padres mágicos, ella tuvo que esforzarse casi al punto de la obscenidad para conseguirlo con gran éxito. Todo lo que ella tenía se lo ganó a pulso. Claro que Snape no pensaría en darle unas palmadas a la chica y decirle "no tan mal, Granger" en un susurro. No.

Ella estaba muy cerca de Potter.

Harry Potter, sentado junto a Granger, Snape observaba casi sospechosamente. Madurando para ser el más peligroso de todos los magos, un aventurero. A Snape le agradaba ser el Profesor Hermético Polifacético: cauteloso, discreto, silencioso. No era alguien para tomar a la ligera o para bromear, sino hecho para que lo dejen en paz. Pero Potter, el bobo, había estado en primera fila del más terrorífico evento en toda la historia de la magia –todo eso en los últimos quince años, por tradición, el más grande imán para los problemas- y no solo había sobrevivido, sino que desarrolló un irritante hábito salido de la casi total victoria. Así, se convirtió en el gran héroe, inspirando a otros a realizar actos de valor desinteresados, aparentemente creyéndose capacitado, o incluso elegido, para "salvar el día" cuando fuera necesario.

De nuevo, Snape no era honesto consigo mismo. Aborrecía a Potter.

-Esta clase avanzada- continuó –es solo para aquellos que prueben ser excepcionales en Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Uno de los hechos de la magia es que, entre más trabajen o practiquen con algún tipo de hechizo, es más probable que lo realicen.

-Oh- se escuchó una voz al fondo del salón que arrastraba las palabras –¿algo así como hacer un platillo de camarones?

Snape parpadeó. Su mirada se posó en Draco Malfoy, erguido en su asiento frente al pupitre y sin embargo con un aire que le confería la soltura de los que suben los pies a la mesa-

-¿Cómo cree que eso pueda contribuir a algo en este curso, señor Malfoy?

-"Di que estas pensando en un platillo de camarones"- la arrogancia y pedantería de Malfoy había aumentado dramáticamente en los últimos años. Sentía su libertad, no todos esos meses de ausencia, y pocas cosas podían mantenerlo a raya, ni siquiera de sus ocasionales estupideces. –De repente alguien dice plato, o camarón, o plato de camarones. De la nada. Sin explicación. Sin sentido para alguien. Todo es parte de la inconciencia del cosmos.

Mientras Snape arrugaba el ceño, Potter habló:

-Esa frase es de una peli... un entretenimiento muggle, profesor. Se llama-

-Se perfectamente de la existencia de las películas, señor Potter; de hecho, ya había visto Repo Man no una sino dos veces. Le tengo cierto afecto al personaje de Bud, sino es que hasta de las cosas que tanto detesta- hizo una pausa, repasando con su oscura mirada por todo el salón -jodida... y ordinaria... gentuza.

Nadie se movió. No hubo ni un sonido, ni movimiento nerviosos, ni disimulados tragos de saliva. Una comisura de la boca de Snape se torció.

–Una frase que, por supuesto, no se aplica a ustedes. Si creen que están listos para esto, ni siquiera deberían saber de su existencia-. El significado oculto de estas palabras se reflejó en los rostros de los alumnos; en realidad, Snape los elogiaba aunque con simpleza, y nada sobre esta clse era para que saliera de ella. –Es de esperar, ciertamente, que ninguno de ustedes lo necesite alguna vez. Si acaso una triste circunstancia se presentara, cualquier deficiencia que pudieran demostrar, no sería por una instrucción inadecuada.

Ahora, uno que otro presente se movió incómodo. No Malfoy, ni siquiera Granger.

Tampoco Potter.

Con los labios apretados, Snape continuó.

-Durante los últimos seis años han aprendido bastantes conceptos sobre pociones y hechizo verbales. Permítanme refrescar sus memorias sobre algo que aprendieron hace poco y quizás no le hayan dado relevancia. La mayor ventaja de un hechizo es que se puede realizar con rapidez. En su mayor parte se necesita una varita, una palabra y el apropiado estado mental.

Por otro lado, con las pociones es necesario preparar o elaborar –algunas de ellas durante meses y en su mayor parte con ingredientes exóticos; pero sus efectos son más discretos, detallados y mucho más difíciles de realizar... además de duraderos. Esto, lamento decirlo, no significa que son superiores a los hechizos-. Toda la clase se hubiera reído si acaso fueran más atrevidos. –Significa que, a su debido tiempo, con cuidadosa planeación y método detallado, alguien que use pociones puede destruir substancialmente más que aquellos que, no importa cuán aparentemente peligrosos sean sus hechizos, usen solamente una varita.

Lo que han comprendido sobre pociones hasta ahora ha sido basados en ingredientes y procesos para hacerlos. Cada uno tiene su propio efecto en menor o mayor proporción; cada método de preparación perfecciona una cualidad u otra. Pero hay un ingrediente que nunca ha sido traído a nuestra atención hasta ahora- Snape sonrió ligeramente –La magia misma.

Un satisfactorio conjunto de murmullos sacudió a los estudiantes. Granger levantó la mano.

-Profesor... quiere decir, hacer que un hechizo pase a una poción, así, por ejemplo, usted podría poner un Wingardium leviosa en al que no se tiene que concentrar?

-Eso es precisamente a lo que me refiero, señorita Granger. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor-. Ya estuvo. Era una manera razonable de recompensar a la chica. Era un concepto bastante difícil de entender. Desafortunadamente parecía que Malfoy no entendió lo suficiente antes de que Granger lo dijera en simples palabras. Muchacho tonto, ya se creía un mortífago. Los ojos de Snape se pasaron a Potter, asintiendo el concepto expuesto. Maldito muchacho, lo entendió bastante rápido.

Snape caminaba lentamente entre los estudiantes con su patentado adelante-atrás que le resultaba tan divertido.

-Mucha de la preparación estandar es mortero-mechero. Pero, más que producir efectos directos, las opciones físicas de los ingredientes y los métodos de la preparación hay que hacerlos con tres cosas en mente: inclinar al tipo de hechizo a ser capturado en una poción, disminuir cualquier efecto que pueda anular o debilitar su efectividad, y realmente capturar su energía en la poción.

Una mano se alzó.

-Significa que tenemos que conocer el hechizo, Profesor?

Goldstein.

-¡Conocerlo!- Snape se alzó sobre el hombro del chico como una oscura nube en un instante, y al menos el muchacho tuvo la decencia de encogerse asustado. –Ciertamente tiene que realizarlo, señor Goldstein, ¿acaso esa masa de carne tártara que usted llama cerebro no lo ha comprendido? Cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff-. De todas maneras, ¿qué hacía Goldstein ahí? Oh, es cierto, tiene que haber al menos un miembro de cada casa en esa clase. Snape odiaba acceder.

Después de una breve pausa, Granger levantó la mano nuevamente. Valiente. Lo suficiente como para esperar un poco y no parecer que trataba de distraer a Snape de su desagrado hacia Goldstein.

-¿Puede contenerse un hechizo en una poción o combinación de hechizos?

-Realizando la poción correctamente... sí-. Es raro que le cueste tanto trabajo admitirlo. Después de todo era el deber de Snape el no revelar secretos. Vaya que era hermético. –Como sea, entre más poción contenga, señorita Granger, mayor es el potencial para un desagradable e impredecible efecto secundario. No es el tipo de cosas al que usualmente tenga una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Y las maldiciones?- preguntó Malfoy.

Snape le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

-Mientras que es posible, señor Malfoy, podría ser altamente estúpido el hacerlo. Semejante poción simplemente destila magia negra, así como un pestilente hedor con sabor metálico, espumoso y todo eso. Potenciales victimas podrían, yo diría, requerir algún tipo de perseguidor o cazador- dos estudiantes se atrevieron a bufar –y las oportunidades de errar se incrementarían enormemente. Mientras que las teorías que aprenden en estas clases pueden ser aplicadas en cualquier hechizo, no fomento el uso de Magia Negra para su creación-. De nuevo, una condescendiente sonrisa asomó en sus labios –O cualquier otro momento, por supuesto.

Ahora, abran su suplemento: Hierbas y Hongos, pagina setenta y uno...

* * *

Tres semanas después los estudiantes habían comprendido suficiente teoría que, Snape consideraba, los había preparado para su primer poción-hechizo.

-Primero algo simple y que tengan la voluntad de tomar ustedes mismos- los previno. –Nada de Exhibitionus Aphrodisia, si no le importa, señor Malfoy.

Harry, sonriendo nerviosamente a pesar de sí mismo, lanzó una mirada a Hermione al mismo tiempo que ella lo miraba a él y, para su sorpresa, ninguno estaba seguro de lo que significaba la expresión que veía en el otro.

Después de poco más de una hora y nuevos y bizarros aromas impregnados en el aire, además de un relativamente inocuo pero estruendoso _whoomf _cuando el pobre de Goldstein confundió las porciones de una tintura y cocción, todos tenían una botellita conteniendo, ellos esperaban, un exitoso poción-hechizo.

Snape les dio la espalda.

-Ponganlos todos sobre mi escritorio-. Cuando escuchó el clank de las siete botellitas sobre la madera, dijo –Remuévalos, señorita Granger.

Cuando Hermione terminó de cambiarlos de posición hasta que no supieron cuál era de quién, Snape los hizo volver a sus lugares antes de mirarlos nuevamente. Los colores de las pociones eran lo suficientemente parecidos como para que incluso él no fuera capaz de decir cuál era cuál, al menos sin una adecuada inspección. Cogió una, lo examinó por un momento, y con una penetrante mirada repasó a toda la clase.

-¡Entwhistle!

Tragando saliva, Kevin Entwhistle, un escuálido joven de Ravenclaw con un mopeador castaño por cabello casi tan indomable como el de Potter, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al escritorio. Snape le dio la poción. Entwhistle miró la botella como si temiera a ser mordido, luego miró a Snape como diciendo "acaso quiere que yo..."

-Bébalo- atajó Snape.

Había que admitir que tenía coraje. Entwhistle destapó la botellita y bebió rápido el contenido antes de poder siquiera pensarlo mejor o arriesgarse a perder puntos. Ni Snape permitiría que se cometiera un asesinato en su clase, y todos habían hecho sus pociones esperando tomárselo ellos mismos, así que no podía ser tan peligroso...

Repentinamente, Entwhistle giró sobre sus talones, viró tres veces en diferentes ángulos antes de detenerse firmemente mirando hacia un rincón del salón. Snape enarcó una ceja.

-Y ¿qué hay de fascinante en esa esquina, señor Entwhistle?

-¡No lo sé!- respondió azorado el chico y tartamudeó –¡yo-yo solo... empecé a moverme!

-¿Ah, sí?- Snape notó que Granger tenía una ligera mueca en sus labios. –Voltéese al frente de nuevo.

Después de algunas flexiones, sacudidas y gruñidos, Entwhistle pudo moverse unos pocos pasos hacia el frente, luego dos atrás , y uno adelante, pero ninguno en dirección a Snape.

-Pe-perdón señor, ¡pero no puedo!

La mueca de Hermione apenas lograba suprimir la risa.

-Señorita Granger- llamó Snape –¿algo que quiera compartir con la clase?

-Es un hechizo brújula- apenas pudo ocultar el placer de su logro –para apuntar al norte.

-¡Qué!- Entwhistle se sacudió aún más en su desesperación con el mismo éxito de antes -¡¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-¡Oh!- Hermione se ocultó tras su mano, aún riendo después de darse cuenta del resultado –Pensé que solo lo orientaría para ubicar el norte, no que realmente te inclinara a esa dirección. Lo filtré dos veces y luego lo pasé al calor.

-¡QUÉ!-Entwhistle explotó de nuevo –Eso.. espera, ¿dijiste que lo filtraste dos veces? ¡Eso durará el resto de la semana!

-Bueno, señor Entwhistle- observó Snape –sugiero que pida a algunos de sus compañeros ayuda para trasladarlo mientras dure-. Un simple Finito Incatatum lo hubiera liberado del efecto al finalizar la clase, pero no había necesidad de decírselo aún.

-Lo siento- rió Hermione poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo. –En serio.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Snape –Estoy seguro de que ya veremos si es cierto. Goldstein.

Hermione abrió por completo los ojos al igual que los de Potter. Snape lo hacía en orden alfabético y ella era la siguiente.

Goldstein cogió la poción siguiente, mirando al resto de la clase con aprensión, y bebió. La naturaleza del hechizo se hizo evidente casi de inmediato. El chico empezó a brillar como un foco humano. Miró sus manos casi al punto de un paro cardiaco.

-¿"Lumos"?

El resto de la clase se echó a reír, la mayor parte con hilaridad.

-¡Oh, no!- chilló Goldstein. -¿Cuánto va a durar?

-Perdón, Anthony- dijo Harry –pensé que solo crearía un rayo de luz para que iluminara el camino. Sólo lo filtré una vez.

-Entonces, al parecer, el señor Goldstein disfrutará de la lectura de sus historietas favoritas esta noche y mañana bajo las sábanas sin necesidad de una lámpara-. Snape miró a Hermione –Granger.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia Snape; ninguno estaba tan asustado como ella lo había estado en su primer año, y extendió la mano. Snape cogió una poción y se lo dio. Aún mirándolo, Hermione destapó la botella y lo bebió hasta el fondo.

Por unos momentos no pasó nada. Snape cruzó los brazos mientras esperaba; Hermione juntó sus manos por la espalda y levantó la barbilla como Napoleón cuando pasaba lista a sus tropas. Empezó a decir 'No sé...' pero dio un respingo mientras una enorme tensión la asaltó como un resorte a punto de ceder y todo su cuerpo se estiró tan repentinamente que casi sintió quebrarse. Sus extremidades estaban sujetas, pegadas; sus manos en la espalda parecían estar atadas y miraba al frente con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Hermione?- llamó Harry preocupado.

-No puedo... no puedo- 'moverme, no puedo moverme' pensó, apenas podía musitar; tenía impuesto un Petrificus Totalis, pero quién podría poner eso en una poción si pensaban que ellos habrían de beberlo...

Y entonces pudo sentir dedos...

O al menos se sentía como dedos. Al principio eran unos cuantos dedos que recorrían sus antebrazos. Luego unos más en sus costillas. Y otros sobre el vientre. Y más en el interior de sus mus...

'Oh, Dios mío. Rictusempra. Petrificus Totalis y Rictusempra'.

Hermione intentaba no entrar en pánico, pero sus miembros estaban completamente sujetos, ni siquiera podía temblar, y las manos invisibles suavemente se apoderaban de su piel, bajo los brazos, en la cintura, el estómago, y a los lados de sus muslos, y oh Dios en las plantas de los pies, y el hechizo la mantenía inmóvil, incapaz de hacer algo más que tomar aire! ¡Por favor! Ni de reír...

¡No!

¡Dios mío, ahí no!

Oh por favor ahí no, Dios mío no puedo, no...

No puedo soportarlo ahí no auxilio no puedo moverme atrapada no puedo moverme indefensa y todos esos dedos Dios mío por todos lados dedos en mi en mi...

Oh Dios hacen cosquillas tocan hurgan en mi mi mi estómago mis senos mis pies tras mis rodillas aaaahhh bajo mis brazos oh Dios bajo mi brazo izquierdo se clavan en mi... ohh ohh no no no aaaah

Ah Diablos ah oh Dios no ellos me me me están viendo todos me ven haciéndome cosquillas Harry Snape oh no me...

Oh ohh aah Snape observa hace muecas gruñe él puede puede alcanzar y y ahhh no no no Malfoy oh Dios mío Malfoy contiene la risa Harry

Es demasiado me hacen demasiadas cosquillas dedos tentáculos picando acariciando rascando apretando mi vientre mi no no no Dios mis senos oh mierda oh diablos aaah ahí no no no aah oh Dios algo como

Como una gota de sudor resbalando por mi pezón izquierdo como un beso aah Dios resbalando hacia mi oh oh oh bajo mis costillas no puedo no puedo no no bajo mi vientre no puedo ni siquiera vibrar no no no esa gota bajando por mi cadera a la izquierda de oh oh oh dedos que lo ayudan a bajar hasta mi oh oh oh no puedo oh Dios siento cada gota de sudor resbalar suavemente lento acariciando incontrolable bajo mi cuello brazos pechos vientre muslos aah más rápido no no no no si oh Dios más rápido ellos oh oh oh oh Dios oh no puedo no debo no aaah en frente de aaaaah...

-¡Finite Incatatum!- gritó Snape.

-¡HARRY!- chilló Hermione y se desplomó.

-¡Hermione!- Harry la atrapó justo antes de tocar el suelo y la bajó suavemente. Ella temblaba empapada en sudor tragando aire desesperadamente –Hermione, ¿estás bien?

-No podía... no podía...- Hermione cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración tratando de controlarse –No pude moverme, no pude, y, y... oh, Harry!- se aferró a él.

Harry lanzó una mirada acusatoria a Snape. El profesor de pociones movió los brazos inocentemente.

-Pensé que trataba de decir algo.

Con una mueca, Harry se volvió hacia Hermione.

-Vamos, te ayudo a ponerte en pié.

-No- Hermione se desprendió de él, se puso de pié y salió corriendo del salón. No creyó que alguien se diera cuenta de que miró directo a Malfoy antes de desaparecer hacia el pasillo.

-Irse sin permiso antes de finalizar la clase- entonó Snape –cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, Draco Malfoy escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su habitación con un sonido trémulo.

No se movió excepto para levantar la vista de sus notas. No esperaba a nadie. Crabbe y Goyle no hubieran tocado antes de entrar.

Y era un tímido sonido.

Se levantó y cruzó la habitación lenta y quedamente. Sujetó la perilla y de un jalón abrió la puerta a punto de gritarle a...

... Hermione Granger.

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron-

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Yo...-Hermione dio un paso atrás pero ya se había decidido. –Sé lo de la poción. Todo.

Y ahí estaba esa ligera expresión tranquila de Draco.

-¿Ah, sí?

Hermione inhaló y le hizo frente.

-¿Continuamos esto en privado?

Con reserva, Draco dio un paso atrás y abrió completamente la puerta para dejarla pasar. La miró mirarlo cerrar la y seguirla. Después de unos escrutadores momentos de estudiarse mutuamente con la mirada, Draco enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y bien?- pero Hermione no se acobardó ante su expresión.

-Recuerdo tu primer duelo con Harry en segundo año. El te lanzó un Rictusempra. Recuerdo tu expresión después de eso.

-Brillante, Holmes- se mofó Draco -¿cómo lo descubriste?

-Ahórrate el sarcasmo, Malfoy, aún no acabo. Esa poción tuya que tomé el otro día en la clase de Pociones...

-¿Mi poción?- Malfoy fingió sorpresa -¿Qué te hace pensar que era mío?

-Le pregunté a todos cuál fue su poción. Y la única que nadie reclamó como suya fue la que tomé y era demasiado poderosa como para que la hicieras tú.

-Oh, ¿eso crees?

-No lo creo. Lo sé. Y por sus pecados, Snape nunca te hubiera ayudado a hacerla. Apuesto que pusiste a tu padre a prepararla por ti. Probablemente te dijo que Snape podría hacerlos intercambiar botellas. Viste la oportunidad perfecta para vengarte de Harry con magia demasiado agresiva como para usar directamente, pero bastante inofensiva como para meterte en problemas si te descubrieran. El primer golpe en un nuevo tipo de duelo. Así que tenías dos pociones: el que hiciste en clase para tomarlo en caso de que Snape nos hiciera tomarlo, y el que hiciste antes, en caso de que los sortearan al azar...

... y apuesto que tienes un reserva.

Draco bufó.

-¿Y si así fuera?

-Entrégamelo- extendió la mano hacia él –Ahora. O puedo ir con Dumbledore y Snape.

Una brillo iluminó los ojos del chico.

-No.

-...qué?

-Dije que no- repitió Draco suave y maliciosamente. –No creo que lo hagas- dio un paso hacia Hermione quien no retrocedió pero ganas no le faltaron –pudiste haber ido con ellos primero. Pero entonces, si tuviera esas pociones, ellos los confiscarían. Y ahí terminaría todo...

... los quieres para ti, ¿no es cierto?

El rostro de Hermione se ruborizó, quizás con furia, así que se volteó a otro lado.

-Eso es absurdo.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces porqué no me ves a la cara diciendo _'qué insensateces dices, Malfoy'._ Tienes tus propios secretos, ¿no es así, mmmh?- Draco se acercó a ella y esta vez Hermione se apartó pero solo bastaban uno o dos pasos para tenerla contra la pared y, ¿no es eso lo que Malfoy esperaba? –Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en venir. Pude ver tu rostro después de que tomaste la poción.

Hermione intentó escapar pero Draco la acorraló hacia la pared antes de lograrlo, atrapándola entre sus brazos, uno a cada lado, acercando sus labios al oído de la chica.

-Estabas atrapada- la chica respingó y Draco sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas –petrificada sin poder moverte. Torturada mediante cosquillas sin misericordia, sin salida. Y estoy seguro de que te gustó.

-¡No!- Hermione se liberó de él pero solo dio unos cuantos pasos en lugar de ir directo a la puerta y se quedó ahí, intentando protegerse, aunque no sabía de qué. –Te equivocas.

-¿Estoy equivocado?- Draco se quedó donde estaba, sin perseguirla. No hacía falta. Su sola presencia la abrumaba. –Toda esa voluntad, todo el autocontrol y la negación. Te gusta lo difícil. Y claro, eres tan santurrona que nunca te atreverías a hacer algo pecaminoso.

-Cállate- susurró Hermione.

-Y ahí estás, impotente y a la vista de todos, incluyendo a Snape...

-¡Cállate!

-Ooooh- Draco sonrió. –Te gusta el profesor de Pociones, ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no grandísimo idiota!

-Apuesto que no. Llamaste a Potter. ¿Te imaginaste que eran sus dedos mientras estabas inmóvil? Talvez atada sobre su cama, incluso encadenada a la pared mientras sus manos recorrían tu...

-¡Ya basta!- Hermione giró hacia él –no te atrevas a decir nada sobre Harry.

-Estoy seguro de saber porqué no viniste antes. Los últimos dos días intentaste recrear la poción, ese momento especial- la voz de Draco se convirtió en un gruñido. –Pero no pudiste, ¿verdad?

-Lo lograré...- Hermione palideció y al instante se cubrió la boca con las manos.

-Asombroso, Holmes- murmuró Draco sonriendo -¿y cómo?

-Desgraciado- susurró Hermione y se encaminó a la puerta.

Pero Draco le cerró el paso.

La tomó de los hombros sujetando los brazos de la chica a sus lados y aprovechó su sorpresa para ponerla contra la puerta. La chica forcejeó pero esta vez sin tanta resistencia. Temblaba entre los brazos de Draco, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-¿Quieres la poción, Granger?- siseó Draco -¿Quieres sentirlo otra vez? ¿Lo quieres?

Hermione se aquietó.

-Lo tienes.

Ambos se quedaron quietos durante casi un minuto.

Entonces Draco sintió mas que vio que la chica asentía con la cabeza tímidamente.

El chico la soltó y Hermione se apartó de él, humillada, sometida. Draco se dirigió a su armario, removió en el interior de los cajones y sacó un pequeño frasco. Lo sostuvo como si apreciara el brillo de una piedra preciosa y se dio cuenta cómo Hermione observaba la botellita deliberadamente. Tiempo de actuar.

-Esto tiene un precio.

-¿Cuál?- soltó Hermione repentinamente, aunque temía ya saberlo.

Una sonrisa asomó en los labios del chico.

-Tengo que ver.

-¡No!- Hermione hizo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer escandalizada y asqueada. Diablos, quizás sí lo estaba y por eso no pudo detener las lágrimas que ya brillaban en sus ojos ni detener sus manos mientras se clavaba las uñas en las palmas- Eres un enfermo...

-¿Lo quieres o no? No te lo voy a dar solo así. Además- dio un paso hacia ella –parte de la diversión es tener audiencia, ¿no es así?

Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente –oooh sí, el chico ya lo estaba disfrutando- y la boca de la chica se abrió con una protesta, pero un momento después apenas si lo miraba irritada.

-Bien- dijo el chico lentamente –y ya no más sobre quién es el "enfermo", ¿quieres?- y le extendió la botella.

Después de un momento, la chica lo cogió pero sin dejar de verlo con sospecha.

-¿Cómo sé que es el correcto?

-No lo sabes- levantó una mano antes de que la chica protestara. –confiaste en mí lo suficiente como para creer que lo tenía, y sabías que pediría algo a cambio de dartelo no voy a mentir, Granger. Ambos sabemos lo que sigue.

-Contigo no.

-Lo sé, pero por el momento es suficiente, ¿o no?

Hermione cerró los ojos suprimiendo un tremor. Claro! Por ahora es suficiente, ¿no Granger? Draco observó destapar la botella y mirarlo -¿derrotada?- y se lo bebió todo.

La chica dejó caer el frasco mirando a Draco como si dijera ' no voy a limpiar esto aunque se ensucie' y al momento sus brazos se posaron tras su espalda. Interesante.

Cuadno momentos más tarde el Petrificus Totalis surtió efecto en su cuerpo tuvo, como consecuencia, erguir hacia delante el pecho de la chica de manera que la simple túnica de Hogwarts delineó sus curvas insinuantes.

-Diablos, Granger- exhaló Draco.

Hermione no contestó sino que casi imperceptiblemente respingó mientras el hechizo Rictusempra hacía su efecto. Abrió los ojos completamente y su mirada se clavó al frente mientras tomaba aire lenta y ásperamente.

Draco caminó alrededor de Hermione. La chica mantenía sus manos en la espalda como su le aplicaran un candado con las muñecas cruzadas. Oh, así quería tenerla. Terminó deteniéndose frente a ella con los nudillos a la cintura.

-Impotente, inmóvil, torturada y a la vista. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Aún así- continuó rondándola –mientras que saber lo que te ocurre me causa cierta satisfacción, no es todo lo que yo quisiera, al menos no sólo observándote.

De alguna manera los ojos de la chica parecían más indignados. Draco sonrió y extendió una mano hacia ella. Sus dedos empezaron a rascar sus ropas justo bajo las costillas.

Hermione aceleró la respiración mientras el chico indagaba un poco más a través de la túnica. Le hubiera gustado verla moverse un poco, ver su reacción, pero era solo una ilusión nacida de su repentino deseo de observarla. Su cuerpo vibrando bajo sus manos... ahora ambas manos se movían sobre las costillas de la chica y bajando de a poco hasta su cintura. De nuevo, parecía tensarse sin realmente moverse. El chico empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago, sintiendo el ligero movimiento interno de su vientre y eso fue suficiente para decidirse.

Cogió la túnica y comenzó a levantarla.

Un extraño sonido salió de los más profundo de la garganta de la chica, que fue lo más que pudo protestar sin poder lograr otra cosa. A él le agradó aquello.

Sólo le tomó unos momentos y un poco de habilidad contra las rígidas extremidades de la chica para sacarle toda la túnica por arriba de la cabeza. Vestía una blusa blanca de botones y una falda escocesa azul y verde, por supuesto, delatando al clan Granger.

Draco se inclino frente a ella. Tenía que admitir que tenía lindas piernas –no largas o elegantes y sedosas piernas, pero quizá fuera por las calcetas grises bajo las rodillas las que opacaban la percepción, y aún así eran muy bellas. Deslizó una mano tras una de las rodillas y fue recompensado al escuchar la respiración de la chica acelerar. Continuó deslizando su mano hacia arriba sopre el muslo hasta que su falda empezó a subir.

Los agudos chillidos que escaparon de ella, Draco pudo jurar, no eran precisamente de protesta.

Levantó más la falda. La pantaleta era blanca y lisa, y de alguna manera, provocativa. Pudo advertir un anticipado sabor cítrico en su boca.

Aún inclinado, abrió el último botón inferior de la blusa y luego el de arriba de eso y lo abrió.

Sí. Solo un mínimo de carne extra en su vientre, lo suficiente para tomar en sus manos.

La sonrisa del chico se amplió mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para besarla solo un poco más arriba del ombligo y la chica soltó un rasposo gruñido que él recordaría por siempre. La suavidad de la chica, aún con todos y cada uno de sus músculos tensos más allá de lo humanamente posible, era... asombroso. También lo eran los suaves resuellos seguidos de... acaso contenía el aliento? ¿Como para ver qué haría después?

Comenzó a cosquillear suavemente el vientre. Y luego ya no tan suave. Un grito ahogado otra vez, y después otro. Él ahora aceleró, cambiando de intensidad por momentos; y luego, de una enajenación, pasó a un endemoniado pero dulce ritmo estilo cuchi-cuchi-cuchi y aceleraba otra vez. Se deleitaba en la carne expuesta, en la impotencia de la chica, en sus –sorprendentemente- energéticas reacciones para alguien que no puede hablar ni moverse.

Y solo era hacerle cosquillas en el vientre. Mejor tengo cuidado.

Pero no lo tuve.

Cinco botones más tarde, la blusa de Hermione estaba abierta y caía sobre sus brazos. Una sola lágrima le rodó sobre la mejilla.

Llevaba un simple sostén blanco con el broche al frente.

Draco lo zafó.

Los senos de la chica estaban bastante bien.

Draco resopló.

-Diablos, Granger- ya lo había dicho antes. No debería reducir mi vocabulario al punto de la incoherencia frente a una chica semi-desnuda. Lo que significaba que tendría que dejar la incoherencia por lo menos hasta que estuviera completamente desnuda.

Todavía no. Después. Después.

Draco deslizó la yema de un dedo sobre las pecas de la chica bajo la clavícula y la resbaló hasta llegar a un pezón, y luego hasta la base del seno para tomarlo en la palma de su mano. Ningún cliché que le viniera a la mente haría justicia a la sensación que experimentaba el contacto de su carne con el de ella. La acariciaba con la punta de los dedos hasta la provocación y luego ligeros pellizcos para después tomar sus senos con firmeza y la chica no pudo evitar contener el aliento.

La manera tan repentina en que la boca del chico se posesionó de ella lo sorprendió. Pero es que no pudo evitarlo. Besaba sus senos una y otra vez, oprimiendo su rostro contra ellos hasta que al fin sus labios atraparon su hermoso y rozado pezón mientras escuchaba una respiración que le decía que no había hecho suficiente.

Se acomodó sobre una rodilla y succionaba el pezón jugueteando con dientes y lengua hasta que Hermione estaba toda roja y sus pezones hermosos guijarros. La mano del chico regresó al interior del muslo.

Estuvo seguro de sentirla estremecer.

Draco resbaló su mano sobre ella hasta estar bajo su falda. La respiración de la chica se agudizaba y casi podía escuchar el debate interno entre No puedes, no debes maldito y si no vas más rápido juro que gritaré de un modo u otro gritaré.

Al fin, las puntas de sus dedos llegaron hasta la prenda íntima. No introdujo su mano. En su lugar, acarició sobre la delgada prenda pero era capaz de sentir cada uno de los rizos del vello púbico.

Su carne era igualmente suave. Y tibia.

Oprimió con los dedos contra su pubis. La prenda se humedeció.

Un profundo gruñido escapó de la garganta de la chica. No era de angustia. Sino fuera porque estaba petrificada, el chico creería que sus rodillas flaquearían.

De nuevo, Draco oprimió su rostro sobre ella, resbalando su lengua por toda la curvatura de un seno hasta llegar al delicioso pezón mientras seguía moviendo su mano entre esas piernas, frotando con firmeza sobre la pantaleta. Petrificada o no, Hermione temblaba. Su mano frotó más rápido contra su clítoris.

Ninguno supo el momento exacto en que el efecto terminó. Pero de repente Hermione se sujetó de los hombros de Draco enterrándole las uñas mientras se balanceaba sobre la mano del chico y gritando mientras se venía.

Draco continuó acariciándola, ahora más lento, por unos minutos más. Hermione se estremeció una y otra vez y al fin sus rodillas cedieron hasta quedar al mismo nivel, uno frente al otro, tomando aire con sus manos prendidas de los hombros del chico y la mano de él aún entre sus piernas.

Rozó sus labios contra los de ella, y otra vez, y cuando reaccionó, él mordió el labio inferior de la chica para después succionarlo. Hermione gimió mientras sus brazos se deslizaban suavemente alrededor de su cuello y sus labios se unieron.

Cuando rompieron el beso, Draco subió sus dedos para delinear con ellos los labios de Hermione. Ésta abrió la boca como por reflejo y la punta de su lengua recorrió sensual los dedos del chico de tal manera que rememoró en la mente de éste una fantasía perdida que la incluía. Qué curioso parecía que, en este caso, fuera tan delicadamente.

Por fin Hermione dejó ir sus dedos y recargó su frente contra la de él con los ojos cerrados.

Mi reputación está en juego, pensó Draco. Debería decir algo sarcástico, insultante, incluso libidinoso. Ella diría un insulto muy indignada, resistiendo la urgencia de abofetearme, se pondría la ropa y marcharía ofendida fuera de aquí. Debería burlarme de ella.

Dios.

Cuando finalmente se apartó de él –y con qué brusquedad!- Draco no se movió. Él seguía de rodillas en el suelo, observándola abrocharse el sostén, ponerse la blusa, acomodarse la falda y cubriéndose con la túnica. Entonces hizo una pausa como si pensara en lo que tenía que decir.

Curiosamente, eso bastó para traer de nuevo su irreverente actitud en su ayuda. Ese detalle, esa dramática pausa típica, pensando en la línea del guión para hacer la salida perfecta. Todo lo que hacemos está bien pinche calculado. Su mueca asomó al rostro.

-¿Te veo el sábado a las tres de la tarde en punto?

Los ojos de Hermione se encendieron de rabia y le soltó un manazo, aunque poco intencionado. Draco la cogió de un brazo y la llevó hacia él con rudeza. Se estudiaron el uno al otro, depredador y presa.

Lo único que los detuvo de besarse fue porque él la soltó.

* * *

Y ella estuvo ahí el sábado a las tres de la tarde en punto.

* * *

Draco y Hermione empezaron una rutina con inquietante facilidad. Después de cenar, antes del toque de queda eran la hora ideal; también los sábados por la tarde, los domingos por la mañana, y antes de las clases de Teoría del Plano astral Avanzado los miércoles. Por lo menos una vez a la semana; algunas veces tan seguido como se pudiera cualquier otra noche.

No había una descripción exacta de lo que hacían cuando empezaron, pero había pasado de un todo-menos-coger a partir del tercer encuentro.

Herminone nunca se desvistió, sin embargo se despojaba de la túnica y los zapatos para hacérselo más fácil: su labor. Algunas veces tomaba la poción mientras se colocaba a sí misma contra la pared, como acorralada. En otras se paraba en el centro de la habitación donde él podía examinarla en cualquier ángulo; o sino, se recostaba sobre la cama de Draco como si estuviera encadenada. De hecho, en dos ocasiones el chico sacó cintos para atar cada extremidad a los cuatro postes de doseles de su cama y la torturaba sin misericordia aún mucho tiempo después de pasado el efecto. La recompensa del chico la segunda vez fue que ella besó la punta de su miembro. Su anticipada negativa nunca ocurrió y lo introdujo en su boca tanto como le fue posible, succionándolo con un entusiasmo que ninguna habilidad hubiera podido mejorarlo.

Pero no cogían. Eso era para los amantes.

Ese era el punto, ¿no? Tan tenue era esta relación sin nombre. Si Draco hubiera insistido, aquello no significaría que la violara puesto que Hermione hubiese estado de acuerdo. Pero lo hubiera cambiado todo.

Lo hubiera arruinado todo.

Entre una ocasión y otra, Hermione pensaba que era como se sentían un adicto al opio: deslizándose entre un borroso mundo irreal, con ocasionales momentos de inquietante claridad y sobrecogedoras sensaciones. Sus calificaciones no habían cambiado –aún- pero sus hábitos de estudio sí. En ocasiones pasaba horas pensando en el último encuentro y en el siguiente. Y ya no hablaba con nadie. Eso era peligroso.

Especialmente con Harry.

* * *

-Te acuestas con Malfoy.

Hermione pegó un brinco al escuchar la suave voz. No había escuchado cuando Harry Harry se acercó por detrás, acorralándola, atrapándola –oh Dios, no pienses en eso mientras te mira así porque vas a desmayarte en este rincón de la biblioteca.

-¿Lo niegas?-dijo Harry entre dientes.

-Sshhh- la chica miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera alguien cerca.

-¿Por qué?- persistió Harry mientras hacía evidente su tangible dolor y su furia amenazadora. Y, oh! Condenadamente atractivo. Ese brillo en sus ojos, el gruñido en su voz... no no no maldita sea no...

Hermione dio un paso hacia él y se dio cuenta de que no se atrevía a acercarse más allá de eso.

-No estoy acostándome con él- respondió con tono tranquilo.

-Oh, perdón. Es cierto. Dormir con él mientras hacen sus porquerías sería una falta de educación.

-Nosotros no-

-Ya no hablas con nadie ni estudias con nadie, pero a cada rato le dedicas a Malfoy esas largas e inquietantes miradas y luego te vas a la casa de Slytherin. ¡Dos, tres veces por semana, Hermione!

-¡Me has estado espiando!- Ay no, ¡eres una odiosa zorra estúpida! ¿cómo pudiste decir eso?

Aparentemente Harry sentía pensar lo mismo. Se enderezó e inhaló despacio.

-Pensaba que estaba echándote un ojo. Eso hacen los amigos.

La chica iba a hacerlo. Le diría lo peor que fuera posible y no podía evitarlo.

-Bien, pues no necesito que lo hagas.

Fue como si se hubiera erigido un muro frente a él.

El chico cerró los ojos lentamente –y por un momento podía confundirlo con un pestañeo- y dijo:

-Bien.

Y dio la media vuelta.

Hermione lo observó paralizada como bajo la influencia de la poción de Draco. ¡Di algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa pero detenlo!

Pero el único sonido que pudo musitar fue un "H..."

Eso lo detuvo.

Sólo por un momento.

Salió. La puerta de la biblioteca se cerró tras de él.

Hermione se quedó lago rato mirando hacia la puerta.

* * *

Harry se sentó mascullando en una esquina de su cama. Después de un momento se levantó, tomó un retrato de su buró y se sentó de nuevo.

Era una foto de los tres –Harry, Hermione y Ron- la tomaron hacía unos meses en un agradable lago cerca de la Madriguera. Se reían y hacían caras a la cámara y –ahí, justo en ese momento fue cuando Hermione tomó una mano de Harry y le dio un suave apretón de tal manera que solo de recordarlo hacía su corazón brincar.

Intentaba no pensar en eso.

La puerta se abrió, asustándolo.

Pero era Ron.

-Hey- musitó Harry en un frustrante suspiro.

-Hey- Ron cerró la puerta y se quitó la túnica poniéndola en el respaldo de una silla. -¿cómo te fue?

Harry rodó los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

-Terrible. Ahora Hermione me odia.

-Ella no te odia, soquete- después de una larga pausa, continuó –Te ama.

A Harry le tomó un minuto digerir esto. Al fin, lo miró.

-Ron... se lo que sientes por ella...

-Sí, bueno...- Ron frunció la boca –lo intentamos por un tiempo. El verano pasado.

-¿Qué? ¿quieres decir, mientras yo estaba ahí? Pero...

-No. Nos visitó otra vez el julio pasado. Pero no funcionó.

Harry se le quedó mirando. Ninguno le había dicho nada.

-...¿Cómo que no funcionó?

Ron caminó hacia la ventana.

-Lo de siempre. O al menos lo que entendí de Fred y George que es usual. Nos besamos, tocamos, nos tomamos de la mano, compartimos secretos, helados... intercambiamos secretos. El ocasional momento de la verdad.

-¿Como cuál?

-Bueno... nos quedamos dormidos una tarde en un claro. Me despertó una rama que se traspasaba mi ropa y mi brazo se entumió porque Hermione estaba encima- Ron suspiró –Pero se veía tan hermosa. Me incliné para besarla y sonrió en su sueño mientras respondía al beso; el más suave y dulce beso que pudiera imaginar... y susurró tu nombre.

-Eso se oye como un cliché, Ron- pero a Harry se le secó la boca.

-Pero es cierto!- Ron se encogió de hombros. –Es endiabladamente sexy, en serio. Casi cambio con magia mi cabello a color negro esperando que no se diera cuenta de que era yo.

Muy a su pesar, Harry bufó. Pero Ron continuó:

-Ella lo dijo otra vez, pero creo que se despertó cuando recordó de quién era el brazo sobre el que estaba y parecía que fingió no acordarse cuando dijo "oh! Aquí estás". Pero... ella y yo somos buenos amigos, Harry. Sólo eso y nada más. Y estoy de acuerdo con eso.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Lugo Ron añadió:

-No.

-¿Y entonces?

-Eso no importa- se sentó en la orilla de la cama –eres tú a quien ella quiere, necesita...

Harry flaqueó.

-Ella no me necesita. Tiene al cabrón de Malfoy.

Ron bramó.

-Oye, yo también estoy emputado, okay? Pero es algo para eso. Y tú lo sabes.

-Probablemente ella está allí ahora.

-Talvez. Solo hay una forma de saberlo.

El extraño tono de voz de Ron hizo a Harry mirarlo; era esa expresión mitad travesura y mitad hora-de-actuar. Ron le lanzó una mirada al armario y luego encontró la mirada de Harry.

Ah!

Harry asintió con una sonrisa amarga en los labios. Ron le sonrió.

Sin mediar palabra, Harry se levantó, se quitó la túnica, abrió el cajón inferior de su armario y sacó la capa de su padre.

* * *

Tan pronto salió al corredor, con la capa de invisibilidad encima, cerró la puerta y Harry vio a Hermione dando la vuelta en el pasillo hacia donde él estaba.

En silencio se arrimó a la pared para que ella no chocara con él. La chica se veían como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y cada respiro parecía costarle un gran esfuerzo.

La chica talvez iba a medio camino hacia la puerta de Harry antes de detenerse, mirando a la nada por un rato y luego dirigiéndose hacia otro sentido con un propósito en mente.

Harry lo supo. Estaba bastante seguro de a dónde iba la chica. Se aplicó el hechizo silenciador a la capa y a él mismo, y la siguió.

Estaba en lo cierto.

La sala común de Slytherin era el lugar más desagradable que Harry conociera, un lugar en el que había estado antes y realmente no deseaba visitar otra vez. Sus antiguos muros de piedra resbaladiza, diseñada para parecer calabozo estilo sala de interrogatorio bañado en una tenue luz que, Harry juraría, tendría sangre fresca. Los muros también parecían hablar; uno pensaría que demasiados planes para apoderarse del mundo estaban aún recorriendo las paredes, desde simples conversaciones murmuradas provenientes de media docena de huecos en todo el perímetro.

La densidad del lugar caía sobre Harry. Y no podía evitar ponerse nervioso. Los Gryffindor no eran para nada bienvenidos.

Pero aparentemente para Hermione ya le era familiar. Ningún Slytherin hizo más allá de lanzarle una despectiva mirada, aunque algunas eran de asco. Incluso el Barón Sanguinario atravesó un muro frente a ella como si quisiera darle un susto mortal a un Gryffindor; pero se detuvo al reconocerla y apenas si mugió mientras la veía pasar.

Y entonces la mirada del Barón Sanguinario se fue directa hacia Harry.

¡Mierda! ¿cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? Es un pinche fantasma! ¡Puede sentirme incluso estando debajo de esta capa! Harry se congeló al instante, rechinando los dientes anticipándose a la reacción que atentaría contra su vida. Puede ser que el Barón no pudiera hacerle daño, pero todos los malditos Slytherin sí.

Sin embargo, el Barón no dio la alarma.

Miraba directamente al espacio donde estaba Harry.

Y sonrió.

Era una horrible sonrisa. Prometía una futura miseria y el más cruel tormento que pudiera disfrutar de esa miseria.

Harry sólo tuvo un momento de indecisión y, apretando los dientes, caminó a un lado del Barón quien, el chico juraría, escuchó sisear –reír?- desde su incorpórea garganta.

Hermione estaba doblando la esquina. Confiando en su hechizo silenciador, Harry corrió tras ella y cuidando de no chocar contra alguien o dejarse ver los pies al mover la capa. La alcanzó cuando se detuvo frente a una puerta, tomando valor controlando su respiración. Al fin, llamó a la puerta.

Harry escuchó pasos del otro lado. Entonces el pasador se corrió y abrieron la puerta. Draco Malfoy estaba ahí. Parecía sorprendido de verla. Pero solo un poco, maldita sea.

-No es posible que ya sea jueves.

-¿Me vas a despreciar, Malfoy?- para Draco, el dolor en la voz de la chica debió haber sido como ofrecerle el más exquisito vino –podía oler el bouquet imaginando el dulce ácido en la punta de la lengua anticipando la intoxicación.

...¿de dónde chingados salió eso?

Malfoy abrió más la puerta y retrocedió para dejar pasar a Hermione. Harry se escurrió al interior justo detrás de ella momentos antes de que la puerta se cerrara y se encaminó hacia un rincón alejado de la habitación, a un lado del armario, donde se encogió.

Por un momento, Malfoy se recargó sobre la puerta, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Entonces se volvió hacia Hermione, torciendo los labios como reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Por donde se te antoje- dijo Hermione mientras se quitaba la túnica por arriba de la cabeza y la lanzaba al suelo.

-Ooh, algo demandante, ¿no es así mi pequeña e impotente ninfa?- Draco dio un suntuoso paso hacia ella. –Quítate la camisa.

Escandalizada, Hermione ahogó un grito. Pero la reacción más dramática en la habitación fue la de Harry.

Harry no hizo nada.

De hecho estaba aguantando la respiración. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le gritaba diciéndole que debía moverse, que debía estar golpeando a Malfoy o maldiciéndolo o sujetándolo para que Hermione pudiera escapar.

No hizo nada.

Bueno, no es cierto. Observaba.

Observaba a Hermione apretar la mandíbula mientras se desabrochaba la camisa, mirando todo el tiempo a Malfoy. Sus ojos tenían dolor y vulnerabilidad.

Harry estaba furioso consigo mismo por su repentino deseo de ser observado así por ella.

Cuando la chica terminó, se sacó la blusa dejándola caer al suelo tras de ella.

-Muy bien- dijo Draco y ahora Harry de verdad se odiaba por estar de acuerdo –ahora el sostén.

Hermione se ruborizó.

-¡No!

Malfoy se acercó a ella en dos zancadas; Harry necesitó de toda su voluntad para no brincarle encima y madrear al bastardo en cada pedazo de su asqueroso cuerpo y por Dios porqué no lo estaba haciendo ya? ¿qué estaba esperando? Y por supuesto el sabía exactamente lo que él estaba esperando y el momento oportuno para atacar a Malfoy no era ese.

Draco tomó a Hermione de la barbilla con el pulgar y el índice suavemente para que levantara la mirada.

-Estaba ocupado. Si quieres jugar será un extra.

-Esto no es un juego, Draco.

-No, nunca lo ha sido para ti, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues vas a intercambiar una impotencia por otra porque ahora tu me perteneces.

Repentinas lágrimas se formaron en lojs ojos de la chica.

-Por favor.

Draco analizó el rostro de la chica por un momento, entonces miró –oh, mierda- más o menos en dirección a Harry.

-Bien, como sea- dijo el rubio y empezó a caminar hacia donde Harry se escondía.

Harry se tensó preparándose para pelear. Pero Draco fue directo hacia el armario junto al cual estaba Harry, removió el cajón y extrajo una botellita, la lanzó al aire atrapándola casi inconscientemente antes de regresar al lado de Hermione.

-Terminemos con esto. En realidad tenía otros planes para hoy.

Ella lo miraba miserablemente pero tomó la botella, la destapó y la llevó a sus labios. La chica casi se bebía completo el contenido cuando repentinamente empezó a ahogarse soltando la botella que cayó al suelo.

-¡Dios, sabe horrible!

-Mmmhh, ¿de verdad? Algo debió salir mal.

-¡Eres un pendejo, Malfoy!- Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho, justo debajo de la garganta. –Eso era...

-Silencio- repentinamente, la voz de Malfoy se escuchó firme y fría. –No digas una palabra hasta que yo te diga, ni un sonido más alto que el de una conversación normal. Y párate derecha.

Para asombro de Harry, Hermione se enderezó y sus brazos cayeron a cada lado. La chica miraba con atención y en absoluto silencio excepto por un ligero maullido que salía contenido. Sus senos subían y bajaban respirando aceleradamente en pánico.

Harry se dio cuenta que hasta él dejó de respirar por completo. ¡Haz algo, haz algo, haz algo!

Pero no podía. No podía moverse. Y no era por un hechizo.

-Ahora- dijo Draco –quí.sostén.

con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, Hermione levantó los brazos para desabrocharlo por en frente y removió las copas de sus senos; resbaló los tirantes por los brazos y lo dejó caer al suelo encima de su blusa.

-La falda- ordenó Draco –y ya que estás en eso, también las calcetas y los zapatos.

Hermione logró mirarlo con furia mientras desabrochaba la falda y la resbalaba hacia sus caderas, luego los muslos hasta caer al suelo. Dio un paso fuera de la prenda y se quitó un zapato, seguido de una calceta y lego el otro zapato y la otra calceta, añadiéndolos a la pila de ropa tras de ella, y una vez más se enderezó mirando al frente.

Complacido, Draco asintió.

-Imperio. Bastante útil.

¡Imperio! Harry estaba atónito. Draco le había dado a Hermione una –una poción con una maldición imperdonable. Eso era su pinche vida en Azkaban –no es como si lamentara verlo refundido, pero... ¿qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? ¿qué creía ella que estaba tomando? ¿qué quiso decir Malfoy con "cambiar una impotencia por otra"?

¿Y porqué no estoy haciendo algo?

Porque no eres el héroe que pensabas, masculló esa pequeña voz en su cabeza. Eres "el chico que no ha vivido lo suficiente para ver una chica desnuda" y está a punto de suceder y no solo cualquier chica sino Hermione y si no has hecho nada hasta ahora es porque si haces algo ahora vendrá la inevitable pregunta del "¿por qué esperaste?".

Y no quieres que Hermione te lo pregunte.

Porque tendrás que responder.

-Debe de durar unas dos horas- continuó Draco –así que, como dije... ¿por dónde empezamos...?- empezó a rondar a Hermione disfrutando de la vista –Separa más las piernas- y Hermione así lo hizo –Ahora... levanta los brazos encima de la cabeza, como si estuvieras encadenada.

Sonrojada, Hermione levantó los brazos arriba de su cabeza con las muñecas cruzadas en modo automático.

Hasta ese momento, Harry no había notado su erección. No es cierto, cretino, has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo porque deberías estar ayudando a Hermione, y cuál es el adjetivo que pensaba hacerlo pasar como verbo, y...

Y, oh Merlín, ¿acaso no es hermosa?

Hermosa tal y como está.

Draco se había quitado la túnica y desabrochado la camisa.

-¿No estás feliz? Talvez algo con más familiar podría ayudar a relajarte. Mantén manos y pies justo donde están. Has sido esposada, mi bella indefensa- y empezó a hacerle cosquillas bajo los brazos.

Hermione se retorció emitiendo un ligero chillido que bien podría haber sido un grito si se lo hubiese permitido –porque el muy desgraciado le ordenó no hacer ruido, pensó Harry- pero mantuvo los brazos arriba. Draco siguió haciéndole cosquillas y bajó hasta las costillas y luego a los lados de los senos. Hermione chilló de nuevo, y de nuevo se agitó donde estaba, levantando los talones en el esfuerzo, pero los dedos de los pies parecían estar pegados al suelo.

Entonces, Draco dirigió sus manos al estómago de la chica y por todos lados. Hermione empezó a reír, y -oh! No era esa una deliciosa y suave risa?- mientras sus dedos resbalaban hasta el vientre, alrededor de la cintura, de regreso al ombligo y de nuevo a las costillas, y Hermione reía aún más fuerte pero no más audible, y Harry no podía creer que, por un lado, estaba tan avergonzado de sí mismo por no detenerlo, y aún así, por otro lado, sabía que en su corazón hipócrita debería ser alguna clase de héroe y mago con voluntad de acero porque hasta ese momento se había contenido de pararse e ir a ayudar a Draco.

No es como si Malfoy necesitara ayuda. Manejaba a Hermione como a un arpa, sus dedos por momentos suaves y otras veces agresivos. Los muslos de la chica, su cintura, sus costillas, sus senos, bajo los brazos, tras los codos... Hermione se retorcía y gemía bajo sus caricias, su rostro enrojecido, su burbujeante risa, sus pezones erguidos.

-¿Tienes algo qué decir, Granger?- siseó Draco.

-ARRGH!- respondió Hermione con grito liberador al permitirle hablar y que atravesó al cerebro de Harry y yendo directo hasta su entrepierna. –Yo... ah-oh Dios ahh hahahaha! Te-te odio, Malfoy ahhh.

-Sí lo creo- metió los dedos a los lados del resorte de su pantaleta y lo jaló hacia abajo hasta que se estiró peligrosamente en las rodillas de la chica conde le dio un tirón. Se rasgó pero no demasiado y tomó aire desesperadamente, como si hubiera estado sumergida bajo el agua. Draco jaló de nuevo y esta vez la prenda se rasgó completamente hasta arrancársela. Con el movimiento, el cuerpo de Hermione se arqueó hacia adelante pero, de alguna manera, pudo mantener los brazos sobre la cabeza.

Está desnuda, pensó Harry. No solo desvestida, sino totalmente desnuda.

Oh, Dios.

Draco puso su mano entre las piernas de la chca y empezó a frotarla con entusiasmo, su boca cubriendo la de ella y al chica respondía al beso con fiereza, y Harry apenas se daba cuenta de que la palma de su propia mano frotaba contra su erección.

De repente, Draco se apartó de Hermione.

-No- gimió la chica y adelantó sus caderas hacia la mano del chico.

-suficiente por ahora- dijo casi sin aliento, retrocediendo unos pasos. –Estás desposada, Granger. De rodillas.

Al instante, Hermione dejó caer los brazos con un gruñido. Un momento después, se dejó caer de rodillas.

-Mantén la cabeza gacha. Levanta el trasero y separa las rodillas.

Hermione así lo hizo.

-Muy bonito- Draco se sentó en la orillas de su cama. Palmeó sus muslos y dijo: -Ahora, gatea hasta aquí y besa mis pies.

Hermione comenzó a gatear. Esa posición parecía extraña, pero su incómodo efecto la hacía gatear lentamente, lo cual sin duda era lo más sensual que Harry había visto en su vida. Su pálido y hermoso trasero se movía como los rayos del sol sobre las olas del mar, subiendo y bajando y subiendo de nuevo, y su cabello castaño dorado cayendo sobre sus hombros y sus pezones rozando la alfombra, y Harry podía verla por horas.

Podría. Podría verla gatear durante horas.

Al fin llegó hasta Draco. Presionó los labios sobre la punta de un zapato y se retiraba.

-Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso- reprendió el chico. –Y usa la lengua también.

-Malnacido- murmuró la chica. Pero empezó a besar sus zapatos, lamiendo y puliendo y acariciándolos con la lengua y labios. Harry no sabía por cuánto tiempo hubiera continuado hasta que Draco finalmente dijo –Suficiente. Ahora, abre mis pantalones.

Lentamente, Hermione se levantó hasta ponerse de rodillas frente a él. Sus manos trabajaron en el botón por un momento y abrió el pantalón, lño jaló hasta sus caderas y sacó el miembro de Draco.

-No te dije que hicieras eso- dijo Draco con aire de diversión.

La chica levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Es lo que querías, ¿no?

Los ojos del chico centellearon.

-Claro que sí. Y tú también.

-Me tienes bajo la maldición imperio- la chica se encogió de hombros –supongo que si me dices que lo quiero, así será.

-¿Y dónde estaría lo divertido? Ahora, hazlo.

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron. Abrió los labios y los deslizó alrededor del pene de Draco, su suave gemido se perdió en el del chico. Con una mano, la chica asió el miembro apretando suavemente y acariciando los testículos mientras sus labios apenas lo tocaban separándose casi con desgano. Entonces su lengua repasó por lo largo bajo su miembro, desde la base hasta la punta antes de engullirlo por completo y el chico se dejó caer sobre la cama cubriéndose con un brazo los ojos mientras la chica encontraba su ritmo, su cabeza subiendo y bajando sobre el regazo de Draco como el campo de trigo movido por la brisa veraniega, y si Voldemort hubiera picoteado su hombro en ese momento Harry lo hubiera despachado con un manazo y un "shoo".

Los puños de Draco se aferraron al edredón, con los ojos cerrados, levantando las caderas una y otra vez en respuesta a la dedicación de Hermione. Finalmente, se sostuvo sobre sus codos.

-Detente, detente!- La chica se detuvo y lo miró impaciente. Draco apenas podía respirar y sacando un suspiro para tranquilizarse dijo: -Bueno, Granger. ¿En qué estabas pensando en este momento?

Hermione parecía sorprendida y poco más que inquieta, pero no pudo evitar decir:

-En cómo desearía estar haciéndoselo a Harry.

La mirada de Draco se desvió.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Potter?

Harry estaba tan sacado de onda que se dejó caer sobre su trasero con un grito ahogado. La capa de invisibilidad se le cayó y Hermione gritó –bueno, tanto como el volumen permitido le dejó- y se llevó los brazos hacia su cuerpo para cubrirse.

-Baja los brazos, Granger y quédate donde estás- ordenó Draco y la chica obedeció, sin embargo su rostro enrojeció de vergüenza.

-Maldito seas, Malfoy- Harry apartó su capa a un lado y forcejeó con sus ropas para sacar la varita, argh, creo que no es la metáfora correcta. -¡Déjala ir!

-¿De dónde? ¿ te refieres a la poción?- Draco sonreía –durará por lo menos dos o tres horas y apenas a pasado media hora desde que la tomó. Lo siento. No puedo hacer nada- deslizó un dedo sobre el edredón. –Me pregunto cómo mataremos el tiempo...

-Harry- el llanto de Hermione estaba contenido en su garganta. –Por favor vete. Por favor.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- porqué no podía zafar la pinche varita?

-Te apliqué un hechizo detector. En realidad fue muy fácil, solo por si se te ocurría entrar mientras no estaba y entonces sabría que estabas aquí. Y pues yo estando aquí también, sabía exactamente en qué lugar estabas todo el tiempo. Así que- sonrió ampliamente -¿te gustó el espectáculo?

-Eres un cab-

-Sí, sí, lo que sea. Observaste todo. Y a juzgar por la tienda de campaña en tu entrepierna, también lo disfrutaste.

Harry empezaba a protestar -¿porqué estaba escuchando? ¿porqué no estaba friendo el pinche cerebro de Malfoy?- y se movió, en vano, para ocultar su erección.

Draco rió.

-¿Para qué ocultarlo, Potter? Tu mismo la escuchaste –bajo el influjo de la maldición, además- desear chupártela-. Se inclinó hacia delante y tomó un mechón de Hermione entre sus dedos. –Él lo vio todo, Hermione. Todo. Y continuó observando- la mirada de la chica se cruzó con la de Harry mientras sus pechos subían y, que Dios lo ayude, ella se contorsionaba tan lentamente, sus muslos frotándose entre sí de una manera que distraería a cualquier hombre vivo. Pero Draco continuó: -observándote impotente. Obediente. De rodillas con el trasero listo para una buena cogida o unas cuantas nalgadas...

-Hermione- susurró Harry, pero no supo qué era lo que tenía que decir después.

-¿Escuchaste?- Draco siseó en el oído de la chica. –Incluso ahora te desea. Ve con él. Arrástrate hasta él. Chúpaselo. Complácelo. Entrégate a él.

Una violenta sacudida pareció despertar a Hermione y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Un momento después se acomodó sobre manos y rodillas con el trasero al aire y el rostro cerca del suelo igual que antes y gateó hacia un azorado Harry Potter.

Se arrastró hasta las piernas del chico, sus senos rozando sobre las rodillas de éste hasta sus muslos con solo una delgada capa de tela entre su piel y la de él. Se detuvo a la altura de su cintura bajando la mirada primero, y luego poniendo sus labios sobre el bulto en los pantalones.

Eso realmente acabó con los nervios de Harry.

-¡No!- gritó éste y retrocedió hasta topar con el muro.

Hermione lo persiguió.

-Por favor, Harry- susurró la chica con el tono más seductor que Harry hubiera podido imaginar. –Por favor. Soy tuya. Haz conmigo lo que quieras. Te deseo tanto...

Harry sacudió la cabeza impotente. Nada qué decir, Potter?, siseó esa maldita voz en su cabeza. Ni siquiera tienes que moverte. Ella está dispuesta, lista, y con órdenes para chupártela, follarte ciegamente, para hacer absolutamente todo, cualquier cosa que siempre hayas deseado.

No, demonios, no. No así.

Ssssí. Exactamente así.

Yo...

No.

Fue en ese punto cuando Harry hizo lo más difícil que jamás haya hecho. Dijo:

-Detente, Hermione. Por favor, detente.

Ella se detuvo. En realidad se petrificó.

Al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Harry y Draco se encontraron mirándose el uno al otro... y luego los abrieron de par en par. Draco tomó aire para gritar algo, pero Harry fue más rápido.

-¡No lo escuches! ¡No escuches a Draco!

-¡Maldita sea!- bramó Draco. –Debí haber pensado en eso antes.

Hermione no lo escuchó. Aún a los pies de Harry, ella esperaba con los ojos completamente abiertos, los labios fruncidos y temblando.

Harry nunca había deseado tanto algo como besar esos labios.

Pero dejó salir un rasposo aliento, y luego otro, para decir:

-Hermione, tengo que hacer esto. Por lo menos hasta que pase el efecto de la poción. No hagas lo que te digan los demás. Haz solo lo que yo te diga.

Los hombros de Hermione se dejaron caer y casi se desploma en el suelo, y por un momento Harry se aterrorizó de haber dado una orden errónea. Pero la chica lo miró y con un hilo de voz habló.

-Gracias, Harry.

-Sí, gracias Potter- Draco se cruzó de brazos. –Viniste a salvar el día.

Harry lo miró furioso.

-Vístete, Hermione. Nos vamos.

Vergüenza y alivio se mezclaron en el rostro de la chica mientras se levantaba del suelo y atravesaba la habitación para recoger su ropa –y eso fue suficiente para revivir la erección de Harry excepto que ésta no había aminorado en absoluto, ¿o sí? Carne traidora- y la chica se vistió rápidamente. Estudió minuciosamente sus pantaletas y decidió que era mejor guardar la prenda en su bolsillo.

Harry se inclinó para coger su capa de invisibilidad y caminó hacia Draco. Éste levantó el rostro desafiante.

-Nunca- el rostro de Harry tenía una desagradable mueca –jamás la vuelvas a tocar.

Draco bufó con gracia.

-Ella vino a mí, Potter. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando vuelva aquí?

-No volverá.

-¿Estás seguro?

No. Está intentando asustarme, de provocarme y no lo dejaré. Harry dio media vuelta para irse.

-Hermione, cariño- dijo Draco quien, como Hermione no lo escuchaba por el momento, hablaba solo en perjuicio de Harry. –¿Te espero el sábado a las tres en punto como siempre? Y puedes decirme todo lo que Potter te haga esta tarde- sonrió maliciosamente –incluso podrías mostrármelo.

Ninguno estaba preparado para la reacción de Harry quien giró en redondo y le dio un puñetazo en el hocico. El chico salió volando hasta aterrizar sobre la cama y casi cae por un costado de ésta. Intentó levantar el rostro pero no pudo y se dejó caer apenas conciente.

-Pendejo- escupió Harry sin quitar los ojos de Malfoy, tomó el brazo de Hermione y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Draco se quedó tendido todavía un rato después de que ya se habían ido y probó su adolorida quijada. Genial. Simplemente grandioso. Perdí mi juguete, me golpeó Harry Jodido Potter y estaba tan ensimismado en mi actuación que no la dejé terminar de chupármela.

Una repentina sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Por otro lado, solo yo apreciaré el significado de sus expresiones cuando sus nietos les pregunten cómo fue que se enamoraron.

* * *

Exceptuando el momento en que el Barón Sanguinario les dedicó una mueca de desprecio mientras andaban bajo la capa, la pareja logró huír hasta la habitación de Hermione sin incidentes. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ellos, Harry dejó caer la capa al suelo y Hermione se dejó caer sobre su cama.

A Harry no le gustó ver cómo la chica se enroscaba en posición fetal. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, pero ella se movió lejos de su alcance.

-Hermione...?

-No-no me toques. Por favor.

Harry esperó. Cuando ella habló, minutos más tarde, fue tan quedo que casi no la alcanzaba a escuchar.

-Dios. Debes pensar... que yo... lo que dije...

Él te obligó, estabas bajo un hechizo, quiso decirle Harry. Pero las palabras que dijo fueron:

-Dijiste que me deseabas.

-¡Estaba hechizada para decir la verdad!- se giró hacia él repentinamente con rostro angustiado. –No quería que te enteraras de esa manera.

-Bueno, sí, enterarme así mientras estabas...- no pudo terminar de describir la escena que había quedado grabada en las mentes de ambos.

La chica se giró hacia otro lado otra vez.

-Dios, todo salió mal.

-No- el chico se inclinó sobre la cama, acercando su mano hacia ella pero sin tocarla. –No es así. Aún eres mi amiga.

-No lo merezco- Hermione se movió sobre la cama y Harry no pudo ver el perfil de su rostro, tan hermosa pero llena de tristeza y de dolor, Dios, más hermosa aún por eso. –Te herí. Y Draco...

-No intentabas lastimarme. Él...- Dios, incluso me duele pensarlo, pero no puedo imaginar lo que Ron pensaría si lo dijera: -él te daba lo que necesitabas. Y... y además, ¿qué hay de mí? No soy exactamente el dechado de virtudes que todos creen- desvió la mirada –Observé toda la pinche escenita.

Hermione suspiró tres veces antes de poder hablar.

-¿Por qué observaste por tanto tiempo?

Harry agachó la cabeza. Por fin dijo:

-Porque estoy completamente enfermo. Tu estabas ahí porque querías y no supe qué hacer. No quería que me descubrieran. Pensé que me odiabas.

La chica asintió, comprendiendo. Entonces, el chico continuó.

-Y porque no podía dejar de ver. Estabas tan hermosa, Hermione. Y yo-yo quería... lo siento. Solo... lo siento- se dejó caer sobre la cama al lado de ella. –Por favor, no me odies.

La chica dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-Supongo que si me pides que no te odie, entonces no lo haré.

-Dios! Hermione, no quise decir-

-Lo sé- una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. –Nunca podría odiarte. Nunca- hizo una pausa. -¿tú no me odias?

-¡Dios, no!

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto- Harry suspiró. –Tratas de culparte por... por, bueno, ni siquiera sé porqué. Pero gran parte de la culpa es mía. De verdad lo siento mucho- se apartó un mechón fuera del rostro. –Es solo que...

Hermione se asombró al ver que el cuerpo del chico se agitaba por un sollozo.

-Harry, qué te-

-Te eché de menos, Hermione- le dijo al borde del llanto. –Te he echado tanto de menos...

Hermione contuvo el aliento por un largo momento. Entonces se lanzó sobre sus hombros.

-Oh, Harry!

Los brazos del chico la rodearon y lloró, igual que ella, mientras él murmuraba 'te amo' una y otra vez sobre el cabello de ella, y Hermione le murmuró un 'shh' y 'yo también te amo', y entonces ambos lloraban y temblaban, se enrollaron hasta que el mundo a su alrededor parecía venirse abajo.

Después de un rato cayeron en silencio profundo aún abrazados el uno al otro, la mejilla de la chica sobre el hombro del chico, mientras él acariciaba su cabello castaño. Finalmente, Hermione habló.

-Qué listo al decirme que solo te obedeciera a ti.

-Lo siento. No pude pensar en otra-

-Está bien, Harry. Sé que tú nunca me lastimarías.

Se hizo otra pausa.

-Hermione...

-¿Mmh?

-¿Y ahora?

-Bueno, si Draco no mentía, y realmente no tengo razones para pensar que mentía, la poción debe durar una hora o más. Después...

-¿Después?

Hermione levantó la vista al escuchar el extraño tono de voz del chico. Harry la miraba de una manera muy extraña como si –como si acabara de tener una epifanía. Los dedos del chico sujetaron firmemente su cabello rizado.

-Respóndeme honestamente, Hermione. ¿Te gustaba estar indefensa a las órdenes de Malfoy?

La chica tomó aire repentinamente, pero respondió.

-Sí.

-¿Era Malfoy o estar indefensa?

-Indefensa- nunca había visto los ojos de Harry tan tranquilos e implacables. Empezó a sentirse atemorizada y, demonios!, excitada.

-¿Controlada?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo un juguete?

-Sí.

-¿Usada?

-Sí- la voz de la chica era un simple murmullo.

-¿Y si te dijera que durante la siguiente hora me perteneces?

El corazón de la chica martilleaba tan fuerte que estaba segura que despertaría un muerto.

-Soy tuya.

-Bien- dijo el chico quedamente. –Levántate.

La chica lo hizo.

-Quítate la ropa.

La chica lo hizo.

-Cierra la puerta. Espera- añadió cuando la chica ya iba a cruzar la habitación. –Gateando. Ahora eres mi mascota.

Una sacudida estremeció todo el cuerpo de Hermione. Se arrodilló y gateando, llegó hasta la puerta y le puso seguro.

-Bien- dijo Harry ahora sentado al final de la cama. –Ahora gatea de regreso y arrodíllate ante mí.

La chica obedeció sin dejar de verlo con ojos húmedos y anhelantes. Harry estaba –un momento, estaba esculcando los bolsillos de su túnica. Sacó las pantaletas rasgadas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó la chica mientras se arrodillaba frente a él sentada sobre sus pies.

-Silencio- le ordenó el chico y ella obedeció. –Inclínate hacia delante- y ella lo hizo así, ahogando un grito cuando Harry le vendó los ojos con sus pantaletas rasgadas.

Cuando Harry terminó, tomó la barbilla de la chica con sus manos. Ella temblaba casi hasta las lágrimas.

-¿Quieres que te coja, Hermione?

-Sí- apenas pudo decir sin tartamudear.

-¿Quieres que te use?

-Sí.

-¿Que te haga mía?

-Oh, Dios, sí.

La chica sintió su mano deslizarse hasta sus hombros y subir hasta su cuello para levantar su cabello gentilmente, y luego la chica pudo sentirlo amarrarle algo, una tela, alrededor de su cuello. La corbata de su uniforme talvez, la cual Harry le anudó como una correa, por cristo, le hizo una correa. El chico la usó para jalarla hacia él lentamente hasta que sintió los labios del chico rozar los suyos.

-Abre mis pantalones.

La voz del chico, apenas un suave murmullo, aún la tenía a su merced. Las manos de la chica rebuscaron hasta encontrar la hebilla del cinturón y abrió sus pantalones tan pronto como pudo. Su pene –oh, Dios, su duro y firme pene- surgió entre sus dedos.

-Ahora quítame los pantalones.

Hermione agarró el talle de los pantalones y los deslizó por sus caderas. El chico se levantó un poco para permitirle quitárselos y la cabeza de su miembro hizo contacto con los labios de la chica. El único motivo por el cual Hermione no lo introdujo en su boca fue porque no sabía si era lo que Harry quería en ese momento. Cuando sus pantalones llegaron hasta las pantorrillas, Harry dijo:

-También sería mejor que me quites los zapatos.

La chica le quitó un zapato a la vez. Una vez que lo hizo, pudo terminar de sacarle los pantalones junto con la truza, se sentó sobre sus talones y esperó.

Harry la tomó de las muñecas hasta sostenerlas arriba de la cabeza de la chica, y mientras las sostuvo ahí con una mano, la otra se deslizaba a un costado de su cuerpo, aún sin tocar sus senos. La piel de la chica se erizó y sus pezones se endurecieron anticipadamente.

-Entonces, dime ahora qué te gustaría primero- le dijo el chico. –Quiero saber lo que te gusta.

Bajo la venda, Hermione se relamió los labios.

-Dos cosas. Primero, no quiero que preguntes. Haz lo que quieras, Harry. Sé bien lo que me gusta y también qué es lo que me excita aunque no son necesariamente la misma cosa... pero no sé más de ti que tú de mí. Si vas a-a hacerme tuya...

-Hermione- las manos del chico tomaban sus hombros. Ella dejó sus brazos arriba de su cabeza; Harry no le había dicho que las bajara.

-¿De verdad crees que eres mía?

-¿Realmente crees que en todos estos años no lo he sido?-. La chica sintió cómo él se sentaba pensativo y sonrió al imaginar su expresión. –Si realmente vas a hacerme tuya- continuó –deberías descubrir todo a cerca de mí. Sin que yo te diga. Y eso va a tomar tiempo.

-Puedo apostarlo. ¿Cuál es el segundo?

-Bésame. Nunca lo has hecho.

La chica casi podía oír sus ojos girar.

-Ese soy yo, el Capitán Romance- se inclinó hacia ella y la besó hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

-No necesito al Capitán Romance- Diablos, si tan solo pudiera rodear el cuello del chico con sus brazos. –Quiero ser de Harry Potter.

-¿Y cuando pase el efecto de la poción?

La chica sonrió.

-Bueno, siempre hago mi voluntad. Tendrás que encontrar la manera de controlarme.

-En ese caso- el chico tomó el nudo de la corbata bajo la barbilla de la chica –mejor empezamos ahora.

El siguiente beso, y todo lo demás, fue aún mejor.

* * *

-Gracias señor Goldstein. Por no destruir el mobiliario esta vez.

Goldstein intentó no parecer apenado o incluso contrariado, pero no pudo esconder su sonrisa, la cual Snape supuso que el comentario no lo tomaba a mal. Al pequeño idiota le llevó un mes meterse en esa cosa a la que lal,ma cerebro la teoría básica, pero resultó que tenía talento para usar magia curativa en pociones y Dios sabe que nunca hay suficiente de esa.

Sin embargo, el joven Malfoy era decepcionarte. Oh, su trabajo era aceptable. Él era fácilmente el tercero mejor de su clase, posiblemente el segundo mejor. Pero pasaba demasiado tiempo mirando discreta, antipáticamente y en ocasiones hasta con nostalgia, a la primera.

Y ella solo tenía ojos para Potter.

La siguiente poción a examinar era de ella. Era una combinación de Wingardium Leviosa, Impedimenta y un hechizo amortiguador, estos dos últimos mezclados de tal manera que el efecto se mantenía suspendido hasta que el efecto del primero se termina y evita que uno se mate si está a miles de piés de altura en ese momento.

Demonios. Es lista.

Suavemente, Snape carraspeó apenas atreviéndose a creer que estaba a punto de decirle un cumplido. Pero, al levantar la mirada, vio las manos de Granger y Potter separase. Los miró ceñudo.

-Oh, que tierno. Esas demostraciones de afecto en público no son tolerados en el reglamento de este salón. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Granger y Potter se miraron, y luego a él, y de nuevo se miraron. Y entonces realmente sonrieron sarcásticos.

El ceño de Snape se frunció ahora con fastidio. No era la falta de disciplina lo que le molestaba –él sabía que ellos sabían quién era el amo de ese salón. Ni siquiera era que ciertas palabras como "nada mal, Granger" nunca escaparían de sus labios.

Era la certeza de que, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, a el Caballero de Brillante Armadura y Su Noble Dama, les vendría valiendo madres.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:**

Ok, ya estuvo. Pronto volveràn a saber de mì, muahahahahaha. Cheken que la siguiente peli (ya vieron el trailer?) el escenario que pintan para la batalla de Hogwarts està desierto, DESIERTO! no hay nadie que atestigue nada, cuando el libro dice claramente que TODOS los duelistas observan el desenlace!. Es una pena que no respeten los detalles; obviamente los actores no tiene la culpa asì que disculpo a Radcliff y compañìa.

Les mando un super abrazo a todos mis fieles lectores. Espero no haberlos defraudado y... nos leeremos pronto.

elenalunapotter

:)


End file.
